Buildings and Rituals
Buildings * Idol - A sculpted figure dedicated to a deity. Builds your village. ** Lumber Mill - Provides wood. Especially useful if there are no forests growing nearby. *** Mine - A hole in the ground that provides a small amount of crafting materials each turn. ** Wishing Well - A well that gives not only water but resources as well. *** Crop Field - A small field that will provide a bit of food and chance for pet. ** Herbalist's Hut - The funny smell coming from inside doesn't bother you at all. Improves health regeneration and scares away the greedy claws of death. *** Witch Hut - On the forest edge there is a small hut on a chicken leg. It provides a bonus to Rituals attribute and some herbs each turn or increase the number of gathering slots. ** Dwelling - Home sweet home. A warm and cosy place that ensures your Morale does not fall too low. *** Guard Tower - A high tower that increases health physical and mental. ** School - Knowledge dwells under its roof. Increases Research attribute, provides research points each turn and increases the number of research slots. *** Children's Playground - With this playground, your kids can practice while playing! Increases main attributes of children. ** Forge - The only home of every true craftsman. Increases the number of crafting slots and increases Crafting attribute. *** Armoury - For storing and maintaining equipment. Increases Shielding of villagers. ** Warehouse - Roofed storage space. Increases the number of gathering slots, may also increase Gathering attribute. *** Trading Post - Traders will sometimes visit this settlement. Also provides a metal bar or a gem each turn. Rituals * Spiritual Healing - Each group member will recover a part of their Faith. * Replace Idol - Allows you to change the village's Idol. Use better resources to get better results (consult Idol crafting recipe). Adds 1 revive token to Guardian Demon or revives it if it is dead. Warning: do not perform outside the village, it won't work and you will lose resources. * Higher Education - Upon completion, grants 3 experience points equally divided among members of the group. * Armor of Knowledge - Upon completion, grants +4 physical shielding to all members of the group. Lasts 4 turns. * Celebration - Upon completion, raises morale of all members of the group to 40. * Create Bog Bies - Create character Bog Bies that will fight and work for you. It will perish after 5 turns. * Create Alkonost - Create character Alkonos that will fight and work for you. It will perish after 5 turns. * Create Troll Rock - Create character Troll Rock that will fight and work for you. It will perish after 3 turn. * Summon Boat - Upon completion - a basic raft appears in the group's inventory. * Catch Pet - Upon completion - grants a random, low level domestic pet. * Earth Vision - Upon completion - grants +2 sight range for 3 turns. * Moon Bridge - Upon completion - instantly transports all people and their cargo to another group located the closest to them. * Curse Removal - Removes one level of a random curse from all characters in the group. * Physical Blessing - Upon completion - grants a low level physical blessing for all group members which lasts for 2 turns. * Mental Blessing - Upon completion - grants a low level mental blessing for all group members which lasts for 2 turns. * Spiritual Blessing - Upon completion - grants a low level spiritual blessing for all group members which lasts for 2 turns. * Gift of Fire - Upon completion - grants +2.5 Crafting, but -1 Gathering to all members of the group for 5 turns. * Strong Shoulders - Upon completion - grants +1.5 Gathering to all members of the group and +10% Group Carry for 5 turns. Category:Advancement